


Wraith Weihnachten

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [15]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Woolsey bekommt einen neuen Assistenten, um mehr Zeit für seinen Gefährten Commander Germanus zu haben. Andrew McLean, ein Mitglied des IOA hat Probleme damit, für längere Zeit am gleichen Ort zu bleiben. Wird er eine neue Heimat in Atlantis finden und wird Germanus' jüngerer Bruder und Stellvertreter Silvius vielleicht derjenige sein, der ihn zum Bleiben bewegt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraith Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, Ihr Lieben!
> 
> Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Abenteuer aus der Pegasus-Galaxie. Eine treue Leserin meiner englisch-sprachigen Serie hat sich eine Geschichte über Germanus' Bruder und einen Zivilangestellten von Atlantis gewünscht, und ich wollte sowieso mal wieder über Richard und Germanus schreiben. Ich liebe ihre Streitgespräche einfach zu sehr. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr das neue Abenteuer mögen werdet, Eure Kommentare würden mich extrem glücklich machen! Das Rating wird vielleicht noch hochgehen, je nachdem, wie sich diese Geschichte entwickelt. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich sie bis Weihnachten fertig habe, aber Weihnachten wird in dieser Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle spielen. :-)
> 
> Ich verspreche außerdem, mich mit den Übersetzungen der anderen Kapitel zu beeilen. Ich hatte eine Weile meine Verbindung zu meinen geliebten Wraith verloren, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr mir trotz der langen Abstinenz die Treue halten werdet. 
> 
> Viel Spaß mit Richard, Germanus, seinem Bruder Silvius und Andrew, und natürlich mit den anderen Wraith und Menschen, die so in meinen Geschichten herumkreuchen und fleuchen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus' Bruder bekommt einen Namen und Andrew McLean kommt in Atlantis an und macht Bekanntschaft mit den Wraith, zumindest mit einem Mitglied dieser faszinierenden Rasse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde mich mit der Übersetzung von Kapitel 2 beeilen, versprochen, hier erst mal eine typische Richard-Germanus-Debatte zur Eingewöhnung...

_Prolog:_

 

_„Dein Bruder braucht einen Namen, Germanus!“ Richard Woolsey verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust auf eine beinahe trotzige Art und Weise, während er seinen verdutzten Gefährten finster anblickte._

_Commander Germanus runzelte die Stirn, als er zu ergründen versuchte, wie es sein menschlicher Gefährte mal wieder geschafft hatte, den Abend, der so friedvoll damit begonnen hatte, dass sie zusammen in Richards Quartier saßen, Musik hörten und Wein tranken, in eine hitzige Debatte über die menschliche Notwendigkeit, allen Dingen einen Namen zu geben zu verwandeln._

_„Er ist mein Bruder und mein Stellvertreter, er braucht keinen Namen. Jeder an Bord unseres Basisschiffes kennt ihn und weiß, wer er ist“, gab der alte Commander etwas genervt zurück. Sein Bruder blieb normalerweise an Bord ihres Schiffes und kümmerte sich um die Aufgaben des Kommandanten wenn Germanus seine Zeit mit seinem Gefährten, dem zivilen Leiter der Stadt Atlantis, in selbiger Stadt verbrachte, und seine Crew benötigte wirklich keine Namen._

_Germanus war einer der letzten Commander gewesen, der einen menschlichen Namen akzeptiert hatte, und er hatte tatsächlich gelernt, den Namen, den Colonel Mitchell ihm gegeben hatte zu mögen, aber er hatte dem Ganzen nur zugestimmt, weil es immer eine Menge Verwirrung gegeben hatte, wenn alle zwölf Commander zu Verhandlungen in Atlantis weilten._

_„Er gehört zur Familie, Germanus!“ Beharrte Richard stur auf seinem Standpunkt. „Ich verbringe eine Menge Zeit mit ihm und ich möchte ihn wirklich nicht die ganze Zeit mit 'Du' oder 'Stellvertreter' anreden. Das irritiert mich wirklich sehr!“_

_Germanus war alt genug um zu wissen, wann er verloren hatte. Die Augen seines Gefährten hinter den Brillengläsern funkelten wild entschlossen, und der Commander wollte wirklich nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er als Strafe die ganze Nacht neben seinem Gefährten liegen musste, ohne ihn berühren zu dürfen. Der ungewöhnliche Wraith seufzte tief auf. „Also schön. So wie ich Dich kenne, hast Du mit meinem Bruder auch schon vorher über diese Angelegenheit gesprochen, oder?“ Er beäugte den Mann mit der Halbglatze, der sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, sein selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln zu verbergen._

_„In der Tat. Dein Bruder war äußerst geneigt, mir zuzuhören, und er versicherte mir, dass er mehr als erfreut wäre, wenn ich einen Namen für ihn auswählen würde“, gab er zurück, und Germanus unterdrückte den Drang, die Augen zu rollen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich werde mal ein Wörtchen mit meinem Bruder reden müssen. Der Gedanke, dass Ihr beide Euch hinter meinem Rücken verbündet, behagt mir gar nicht!“ Knurrte er, aber Richard zuckte nicht einmal, er lächelte seinen verärgerten Gefährten einfach zärtlich an. „Wage es nur ja nicht, mit ihm zu schimpfen, Germanus! Dein Bruder war derjenige, der Dir in all den Jahrhunderten immer zur Seite gestanden hat, egal, was auch passiert ist. Außerdem hat er mich sofort als Deinen gewählten Gefährten akzeptiert, und er sollte wirklich nicht dafür ausgeschimpft werden, dass er einen Namen möchte, damit wir arme Menschen, die keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten besitzen, ihn irgendwie ansprechen können!“_

_Germanus knurrte wieder, aber er akzeptierte seine Niederlage. „Ich werde nicht mit ihm schimpfen, versprochen. Welchen Namen hast Du denn für meinen Bruder ausgesucht?“ Wollte er wissen, und er musste zugeben, dass er jetzt wirklich neugierig war._

_Richard führte sein Glas an die Lippen, um von seinem Wein zu nippen. „Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten und ihn nach seinen Gewohnheiten und Vorlieben gefragt. Dein Bruder erzählte mir, dass er gerne Zeit auf einem Planeten verbringt, mit Campen und Jagen, und dass Du ihn oft mitgenommen hast, um ihn zu unterrichten, als er jünger war. Der Name, den ich für ihn ausgewählt habe, wird jeder gelehrten Person sagen, dass er die Natur mag, vor allem dichte Wälder. Der Name Deines Bruders wird Silvius sein, der lateinische Name für 'Wald'.“_

_Germanus würde es natürlich nie zugeben, aber er war sehr erfreut über die Wahl seines Gefährten. Es war nicht so, als ob er nicht daran geglaubt hätte, dass Richard seine Wahl wohlüberlegt und mit Sorgfalt treffen würde, aber er stolperte immer noch über den merkwürdigen Namen 'Todd', den Colonel Sheppard einst für seinen Gefährten gewählt hatte, den Oberbefehlshaber ihrer Allianz. Germanus war sehr erleichtert, dass Richard nicht einfach einen modernen Namen wie 'Kevin' oder 'Mike' für seinen jüngeren Bruder ausgesucht hatte._

_Richards Schnauben riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „So etwas würde ich niemals tun!“_

_Germanus verengte die Augen. „Seit wann kannst Du Gedanken lesen?“ Fragte er misstrauisch._

_Der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt lachte leise. „Ich kann Deine Gedanken ohne Deine Hilfe nicht lesen, das solltest Du inzwischen wirklich wissen, Germanus. Aber, ich bin durch meinen Beruf darin geübt, in Gesichtern und Körpersprache zu lesen, und Deinen Gesichtsausdruck und Deine Körpersprache zu lesen war wirklich nicht schwer. Deine Gedanken waren Dir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich würde niemals einen Namen wie 'Bill' oder 'Andy' für einen ehrenwerten Wraith auswählen, und ganz sicher nicht für Deinen Bruder. Ich schätze die Art und Weise, wie Colonel Mitchell Deinen und die Namen der anderen Commander ausgesucht hat, sehr, und ich dachte, dass ein weiterer lateinischer Name wesentlich angemessener wäre für ein Lebewesen, das mehrere tausend Jahre alt ist.“_

_Germanus nippte an seinem Wein. „Ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören. Können wir uns jetzt den angenehmeren Dingen zuwenden, oder ist da noch etwas anderes, was Du mit mir diskutieren möchtest bevor ich Dich daran erinnere, wessen gewählter Gefährte Du bist, und wie sich ein gewählter Gefährte benehmen sollte, um seinem Gefährten zu gefallen?“_

_Richards Augen wurden dunkel vor Erregung. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu diskutieren, wenigstens nichts, das nicht bis morgen warten könnte...“_

_Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht beendet, als Germanus ihn auch schon aus seinem Sessel gezogen und auf seine Arme genommen hatte, um ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen._  
_Dort verbrachte er den Rest des Abends und die halbe Nacht damit, sich von seinem gewählten Gefährten für die entnervende Debatte über das merkwürdige menschliche Bedürfnis, nicht nur jedem Ding und jedem Menschen einen Namen zu verpassen, sondern auch jedem Wraith innerhalb ihrer Reichweite, angemessen entschädigen zu lassen..._

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Andrew McLean trat durch das Wurmloch und schaute sich neugierig um, während er versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er jetzt in einer anderen Galaxis weilte, ungefähr zwei Millionen Lichtjahre von seiner alten Heimat entfernt.

Das jüngste Mitglied des IOA war mit einer Gruppe neuer Expeditionsmitglieder angekommen, die diejenigen Einwohner der Stadt ersetzen sollten, die für eine Weile in ihre alte Heimat auf der Erde zurückkehren wollten, und er wartete, bis fast alle anderen den Torraum verlassen hatten, unsicher darüber, wo er seine Ankunft melden sollte.

„Mr. McLean?“ Er drehte den Kopf als er eine Stimme an seiner linken Seite hörte, und er konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, als er plötzlich einem Wraith mitten ins Gesicht blickte. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, einem Exemplar dieser außerirdischen Rasse früher oder später in Atlantis zu begegnen, aber hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die erste Person, die hier mit ihm sprechen würde, einer dieser gefährlichen, Lebenskraft aussaugenden Weltraum-Vampire sein würde. Alles, was er in seiner Verblüffung tun konnte, war, die hochgewachsene Kreatur in einer Mischung aus Angst und Faszination anzuglotzen.

Der Wraith lachte und zeigte dem verwirrten Menschen dabei seine scharfen Zähne. „Sie brauchen keine Bedenken zu haben, Mr. McLean. Ich bin gut erzogen und werde nicht versuchen, mich an Ihnen zu nähren. Richard wollte eigentlich selbst in den Torraum kommen, aber er sitzt in einer Video-Konferenz mit dem angepissten Bürgermeister einer unserer verbündeten Siedlungen fest, und so hat er mich gebeten, Sie zu ihm zu bringen.“

Der männliche Außerirdische bot ihn seine rechte Hand zum Willkommensgruß an, und Andrew war zu verwirrt und verblüfft um etwas anderes zu tun, als die dargebotene Rechte zu nehmen und zu schütteln. Er war sich nicht sicher ob sich Wraith normalerweise die Hand schüttelten, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass ihre rechte Hand eigentlich ihr Mund und der verletzlichste Teil ihres Körpers war. Dieser Wraith hier schien aber mit dieser menschlichen Sitte vertraut zu sein und Andrew war dankbar für die dünnen, fingerlosen Handschuhe die der männliche Außerirdische trug.

Andrew war ein wenig über die Ausdrucksweise des Alien erstaunt, der Ausdruck 'angepisst' war so typisch menschlich und klang seltsam, wenn er aus dem Mund einer Kreatur mit bläulich weißer Haut, silberweißem Haar und transparenten Haifisch-scharfen Zähnen kam. Aber er hatte schon gehört, dass Richard Woolseys Gefährte ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Wraith war, der germanische Kleidung trug und regelmäßig aß und trank.

Andrew beäugte den Wraith, der vor ihm stand neugierig, und er musste zugeben, dass er mochte, was er da sah. Das lange, weiße Haar war nicht geflochten wie er es gehört hatte, sondern floss offen über seine breiten Schultern und seinen Rücken bis fast zur schlanken Taille herunter. Die schwarzen Kleider, die er trug, erinnerten mehr an die Schutzkleidung von Motorradfahrern als an germanische Kleidung, aber vielleicht mochte Germanus es ja, von Zeit zu Zeit andere Kleider zu tragen. Die fremdartigen Gesichtszüge waren überraschend regelmäßig und attraktiv, und seine goldenen Katzenaugen schauten freundlich, als der große Alien seinen Blick erwiderte und ihn genauso neugierig musterte, wie Andrew es tat.

Andrew erinnerte sich nicht genau daran, wie das Tattoo des Commanders aussehen sollte, aber die kleine Tätowierung, die sein linkes Auge umschloss, war der alten germanischen Rune für den Buchstaben 'S' nicht unähnlich, also passte sie wohl irgendwie zu seinem Namen. Alles in allem war der Wraith ein wirklich schöner Anblick, und Richard Woolsey konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er sein Herz erobert hatte. Das Einzige, das Andrew wirklich verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass der wichtige Commander selbst gekommen war, um ihn abzuholen.

„Ich bin nicht Germanus, Mr. McLean, ich bin sein jüngerer Bruder und sein Stellvertreter“, stellte der Wraith mit leichter Belustigung in der Stimme fest. Andrew errötete, als er sich an die telepathischen Fähigkeiten erinnerte, die jeder Wraith sein Eigen nannte. Sein Gegenüber musste seine Gedanken gelesen haben, und er hob trotzig das Kinn an, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Natürlich würde kein Commander selbst kommen, um ihn zu dem Büro seines neuen Vorgesetzten zu geleiten, und er sollte wirklich nicht immer voreilige Schlüsse ziehen.

„Ich verstehe, Entschuldigung“, murmelte er in der Erwartung, dass der Wraith über seine Dummheit lachen würde, aber der Außerirdische überraschte ihn erneut. „Nein, ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss, Mr. McLean. Ich hätte mich sofort vorstellen sollen. Und bitte beunruhigen Sie sich nicht, ich würde Sie niemals ausspionieren und ohne Ihre ausdrückliche Erlaubnis Ihre Gedanken lesen. Es war klar zu sehen, dass Sie mich für meinen Bruder gehalten haben. Mein Name ist Silvius. Bitte folgen Sie mir, ich bringe Sie zu dem Büro meines Schwagers.“

Andrew entspannte sich und er musste lächeln, als er darüber nachdachte, dass sein neuer Vorgesetzter, ein sehr distinguiert aussehender Mann in seinen mittleren Jahren, von diesem doch sehr ungewöhnlichen männlichen Alien 'Schwager' genannt wurde.

Er folgte dem Wraith, der seine beiden Taschen genommen hatte um sie zu tragen, aus dem Torraum, und sein Unbehagen und seine Unsicherheit legten sich, um dafür Vorfreude Platz zu machen, Vorfreude und dem Gefühl, dass er vielleicht ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatte. Einen Ort, an dem er länger bleiben und sich häuslich niederlassen wollte, etwas, wonach er schon sehr lange auf der Suche war, das er aber auf der Erde in der Milchstraße, zwei Millionen Lichtjahre von hier entfernt, nie gefunden hatte.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

„Guten Morgen, Andrew, ich bin erfreut, Sie wiederzusehen.“ Richard Woolsey lächelte den jungen Mann an, als er ihm die Hand schüttelte. Andrew erwiderte das Lächeln, erfreut und erleichtert über das warme Willkommen. Der Händedruck des zivilen Leiters war warm und fest, nicht so nass und schwabbelig wie der so vieler anderer IOA-Mitglieder, und Andrew mochte seinen neuen Vorgesetzten auf Anhieb.

Er hatte ihn schon einige Male getroffen, als Woolsey das SGC besucht hatte, um seine regelmäßigen Berichte vorzutragen, und Mr. Arrow, der neue Vorstand des IOA, hatte sie einander vorgestellt. Andrew war ein paar Monate lang William Arrows Schützling gewesen, nachdem dieser mit seine organisatorischen Fähigkeiten und seinem fotografischen Gedächtnis Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, aber seine Abenteuerlust hielt ihn immer davon ab, länger als ein paar Monate am selben Ort zu bleiben. Als William Arrow bemerkt hatte, dass er wieder rastlos wurde, hatte er seinen engen Freund Richard Woolsey gefragt, ob dieser willens sei, ihm einen Job in Atlantis anzubieten.

Woolsey hatte zu Andrews großer Überraschung sofort zugestimmt und zugegeben, dass er Hilfe und einen Assistenten gut gebrauchen könnte, damit ihm mehr Zeit für seinen Wraith-Gefährten blieb. Andrew würde den Papierkram für ihn erledigen, aber Woolsey hatte ihm zugesagt, dass er die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, an Missionen zu anderen Welten teilzunehmen, um seinen Durst nach Abenteuern zu löschen, und dass er außerdem in der Lage sein würde, einige Zeit auf einem Basisschiff zu verbringen.

Andrew wünschte sich heimlich, dass Commander Germanus' Basisschiff das erste sein würde, denn er wollte dessen Bruder und Stellvertreter wirklich näher kennenlernen.

Der jüngere Bruder des Commanders lehnte entspannt an der Wand neben dem Ausgang von Woolseys Büro, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, während er ihn mit seinen goldenen Katzenaugen beobachtete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten, und Andrew fragte sich, ob der Wraith mochte, was er sah, oder ob er Menschen nicht so anziehend fand, wie sein Bruder es offensichtlich tat. Er wusste, dass er als gutaussehend galt wenn man menschliche Maßstäbe zugrunde legte, sein keltisches Erbe in seinen grauen Augen und seinen rotbraunen Haaren deutlich sichtbar. Die Farbe seiner Augen wechselte je nach Stimmung zwischen silberfarben und dem dunklen Grau der stürmischen See, die gegen die Küsten der Heimat seines Clans in den schottischen Highlands brandete; und er war so glücklich, nicht das fuchsrote Haar geerbt zu haben, das viele andere Familienmitglieder ihr eigen nannten, sondern ein dunkleres Kastanienbraun mit dunkelroten Glanzlichtern in den nur leicht gewellten Strähnen.

Aber er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was Wraith als gutaussehend betrachteten, und davon ganz abgesehen, sollte er vermutlich auch gar nicht über solche Dinge nachdenken. Er war hierher gekommen um seine Arbeit zu tun, und nicht, um sich vom erstbesten Wraith, der ihm über den Weg lief, davon ablenken zu lassen. Auch wenn die Chancen, dass er diesem besonderen Wraith häufiger begegnen würde, ziemlich groß waren, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er Richard Woolseys Schwager war.

Er schob diese Überlegungen zur Seite, als Woolsey wieder zu sprechen begann. „Ich rufe jemanden, der Ihnen Ihr Quartier zeigt, Sie werden erst übermorgen mit Ihrer Arbeit beginnen, Andrew. Nutzen Sie die freie Zeit, um sich hier ein bisschen einzugewöhnen und sich in der Stadt umzusehen. Die Einwohner sind alle mit tragbaren Funkgeräten ausgestattet, falls sie irgendwo verloren gehen sollten. Es gibt immer noch große Teile, die wir nicht kennen, seien Sie also bitte vorsichtig, wo Sie hinlaufen. Wenn Sie sich ein wenig eingelebt haben, nehme ich Sie mit zu Commander Germanus' Basisschiff. Er lässt Ihnen übrigens Grüße bestellen. Er hat heute morgen unglücklicherweise einige Dinge auf seinem Schiff zu erledigen, sonst hätte er Sie persönlich begrüßt.“

Richard Woolseys Stimme war ganz Business, aber Andrew konnte trotzdem die Zuneigung heraushören, als er seinen Gefährten erwähnte. Er war nichtsdestoweniger mehr als erstaunt. „Wäre es nicht sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Wraith Commander, einen Untergebenen persönlich willkommen zu heißen?“ Fragte er, verwirrt über die Feststellung, dass Woolseys Gefährte ihn selbst hatte begrüßen wollen.

Woolsey wechselte einen Blick mit Silvius, und der Wraith lachte das melodische Lachen, mit dem er Andrew schon im Torraum verblüfft hatte. Es klang fremdartig durch die mehrtönige Stimme, aber Andrew mochte es irgendwie. „Normalerweise hätten Sie natürlich recht. Kein Wraith Commander würde auch nur daran denken, einen menschlichen Untergebenen persönlich zu begrüßen, außer Commander Alexandros vermutlich. Aber mein lieber Bruder ist viel zu dankbar über Ihre Anwesenheit, um sich groß um Wraith-Manieren zu scheren. Dass Sie Richards Assistent werden bedeutet für ihn, dass mein Schwager mehr Zeit für ihn haben wird, und Germanus wird deshalb für immer in Ihrer Schuld stehen“, stellte Silvius trocken fest, dabei grinsend als der gewählte Gefährte seines Bruders ihn finster anblickte, ohne allerdings wirklich verärgert zu sein.

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Andrew, während er Silvius einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf. „Ich werde dann mein Bestes tun, damit Commander Germanus in meiner Schuld stehen bleibt.“

Der Wraith legte den Kopf schief. „Das wäre in der Tat von Vorteil, Mr. McLean. Er kann wirklich eine Nervensäge sein, wenn er sich über etwas ärgert, nicht wahr, Richard?“

Richard musterte den hochgewachsenen Alien über seine Brillengläser hinweg und so seltsam es auch anmutete, aber obwohl er zu ihm aufblicken musste, wirkte es auf Andrew so, als ob der zivile Leiter von Atlantis auf den Wraith herabblickte. „Du solltest wirklich nicht so über Deinen Bruder reden, Silvius!“ Tadelte er ihn, aber sein Gegenüber zuckte nur die Schultern, eine weitere typisch menschliche Geste. „Warum nicht? Es ist doch die Wahrheit, und Du denkst doch haargenau das Gleiche, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft Du mit ihm streitest. Germanus kennt meine Meinung, glaube mir. Davon abgesehen sagt er das Gleiche über mich.“

Andrew unterdrückte ein belustigtes Lächeln. Er mochte den ersten Wraith, den er je getroffen hatte, wirklich. Richard verengte misstrauisch die Augen, als er das Schmunzeln bemerkte, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, aber verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter. „Na gut. Ich rufe jemanden, der Sie zu Ihrem Quartier bringt, Andrew. Silvius, Du bleibst bitte noch einen Augenblick, es gibt da etwas, über das ich mit Dir sprechen möchte.“

„Natürlich, Richard.“ Der Wraith, der wie ein Motorradfahrer gekleidet war, nickte, und Andrew nahm seine Taschen auf und wartete auf den jungen Sergeanten, den Woolsey angefunkt hatte, um ihm sein Quartier zu zeigen.

Sein Aufenthalt in der Pegasus-Galaxis würde alles andere als langweilig werden, so viel wusste er schon nach nur einer halben Stunde, und er begann wirklich, sich auf die nächsten Tage und Wochen zu freuen.


End file.
